Wawanakwa High
DISCLAIMER: ''Any similarities to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. '' 'Characters' *Sprink- The king of the school. Writes a somewhat good, but soap opera-like, fanfiction series. *Brandon- Sprink's right-hand man. *Layla- Sprink's right-hand woman. Dating Brandon. *Toad- Weird nerd. Friends with SG, Zinc, and MrD. *SG- Toad's kewl friend. *MrD- A perverted kid. SG and Toad's friend. *Zinc- The three's normal but kewl friend. XD *Old Man Gideon- The old sage of the school who has been held back for 33 years. *Reddy- Makes a cameo. 'Day 1' Sprink: *is the king of the school* Woo! Let's go celebrate TDAthletics as if it still rocks at one of our senior parties! YEAH! Layla: *giggles* Wow, how cool! Brandon: Sounds good, dude. Toad: *weird nerd who eats spaghetti in the corner* Schmrt. SG: *Farts* Hehehehehe. MrD: *Stalking Girls* Hehehehehe. Zinc: *Just There* Hehehehehe. Toad: Hey look, it's old man Gideon. Gideon: I do propose that the unofficial ruler be given a oppurtunity to see reality at its finest... SG: Let's see Tulle. MrD: Boobies. Zinc: Don't be a Harold. Toad: Guys, let's play Maplopoly. Sprink: I'm too popular to be seen with nerds. Layla and Brandon, ATTACK THEM! SG: Why would we psyched out by two immature teens? MrD: The girl's ugly. Zinc: Ugh, you guys love girls too much. Brandon: Power of things intended for younger kids but I like them anyway, go! SG: Can I just go home now? Layla: Nu, we have to fight you! Principal Redflare: *dying in office* SG: OMG, the principal's dying! Principal Redflare: *wheezes* SG: *runs over to the principal's office* Sprink: Leave him be. Then, I can be the principal! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Safety Patrol Nalyd: *shoots Sprink* ZOMG DIEEEEE Reddy: This sucks. *goes home* Sunshine: RAVIOLI POWER! I'm probably a nerd with no life but WHO CARES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Toad, SG, Zinc, and MrD: Screw you SG: Ugh, why am I even in high school? Toad: IDK. Sprink: You are my subject. Fart for me. NOW!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111 SG: *burps in Sprink's face* Close enough? Gideon: This leads me to the question as to why I am being forced to repeat the 12th grade 43 times. Layla: Hey, look, an old fart! Gideon: I'm only 51. Brandon: Let's bother the elderly! *Farts* Gideon: I am much too mature for this sort of humor. Now, excuse me while I spend months writing LTDI. Brandon: *Wraps Gideon with toilet paper* Your stories bore me, you old sot! *laughs obnoxiously* MrD: I'mma go to the Camps High School and bother Kate even though she hates me. Brandon: Not if I can help it! Layla: *rips off her shirt* MrD: *begins drooling* AAAAAAUGH! BOOBIES! Hubba hubba hubba hubba. Zinc: Ugh. SG: Boobs. But I'd rather hang out with Lindsey. MrD: Lindsey? Her boobs are sad. -w- SG: <.< *kills MrD* Toad: *Clapping in the corner* Sprink: OMG! Someone do something! Brandon: BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRM Hahahahahahahahaha. Layla: Brandon you're hooooooooooot. Wanna go out? Brandon: ZOMG SUREEE Sprink: Wait! SG: Oh. shut up. Layla and Brandon: Don't be a bully, Sg. SG: *farts* Layla: Ooh, I hope Brandon doesn't find out I like pokeymans... Brandon: ZOMG I LI3K POKEMANZ TOO!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAY! Toad: *burps in Sprink's face* Sprink: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Toad: Haw-haw. SG: Wow, your breath must stink. Toad: It smells like cra-- Mints. SG: Right. MrD: *still looking at Layla, unclothed* Boozums. Layla: *slaps MrD* I have a boyfriend you n00b! O_O_O Zinc: This is so messed up... SG: Lemme try! *burps in Sprink's face* Sprink: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Zinc: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Principal Redflare: *Is Dead* SG: What are you laughing at, Zinc? Zinc: Sprink's face. It's fugly! SG: IKR? OMG! Anonymos, Shane, Kenzen, and Gigi: *standing there* Oh no, the principal died. Layla: Hey, turd, your name is spelled wrong. Anonymos: Quiet, I'm an admin and I can ban you. Layla: *turns into dust* SG: You didn't even burp on her! Wow... Brandon: My girlfriend died! I'm gonna blame Old Man Gideon! *whacks Gideon* Gideon: I doubt this is the best way to solve a situation. Brandon: DIE YOU OLD FART! *takes out an umbrella* Toad: *breathes on Brandon* <.< Brandon: YOU @$$HOLE! Safety Patrol Nalyd: Bad words are not allowed. *Shoots Brandon* SG: O_o Zinc: Brandon and Layla are dead! Yay! Sprink: *Turns into Godzilla* MrD: @#$% you, Zinc, you jinxed it. SG: Wow... Sprink: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR Toad: This is getting weird. Come on, SG, let's go before we die. SG: Good call. Toad and SG: *Leave* SG: Man, that school's crazy... 'Day 2' SG: Why am I even here? MrD: CAUSE YO MOMMA BROUGHT YOU HERE, BOY! NOW, WHERE'S KATE?! Kate: *Stands Meekly In The Corner* Sprink: What'd you losers think of the new Athletics? SG: ... Zinc: It su... It was amazing. SG: I'mma go to first period, now... Sprink: Yeah, thanks for that. What about you, Brandon? Brandon: *rambles on about it for two hours* Sprink: *gives full reply* Layla: MEH HUBBEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111 Brandon: ﷯ You're not dead! Layla: I GOT REEEEEVIVED!!!!!!!!111111111111 *bell rings, letting the other students out of third period* SG: You guys friggin' skipped three periods. -_- New Principal Nalyd: Go to your next classes. *Grows a beard* Toad: It was weird. Layla: I'mma draw a pic of me and Brandy!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111 Toad: You suck, Layla. Layla: OMG! Brandon, do something!!! Brandon: ... *farts* Layla: TOD DONT INSLUT MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111 SG: You guys skip half the day and ramble on about crappy stories. Get a life. Toad: What he said. Sprink: Whatever. -w- MrD: Shut up, chicken cup. Sprink: I'm going to lunch. >:( MrD: It's only 10:00. Layla: I DREW A PICTCHER OF MEE AND BRANDEN!!11111111 ITZ SO GOOOD!!!!11111 Toad: Sprink's fat. He needs lunch. Brandon: It's fugl-- beautiful. -w- Sprink: I am not fat! *shirt burst open* SG: I rest my case. MrD: It was Toad's case, sucka. Toad: Mmm-mmm. SG: *stuffs MrD into a trash can* MrD: I'm th' good guy!!! Sprink: *at lunch, farts, causes an earthquake, touches Nonny and he dies* I'm not fat. Brandon: Yeah, you look awesome. Layla: Sooooo muscular. Layla: Brandon, are you cheating on me? Sprink: *shakes his moobs* I know. Brandon: ... um... Brandon: *stuttering* N-n-nn-nnnoooo... Layla: Sure, Sprink's hot, and nice, and caring, and forgiving and.., what was I saying? SG: *blatantly coughing* And fat. Sprink: <.< I thought you were still in math. SG: We were. You've been eating lunch for two hours. Brandon: You were saying how hot I was? Layla: Oh, yeah... Wait, no I wasn't! Sprink: You're quite the handsome boy, Brand. Layla: You bisexual pigs! SG: :D Sprink: NUUU... I DIN'T MEEEEEEN... Toad: Jolly good show. Old Man Gideon: *hobbling* Good day to you, friends. SG: Why are you talking like an old British man? Layla: I'm going! *walks out the door* Old Man Gideon: OMG! My initials are OMG! Sprink: Layla, no... :( BTW, that's not an exit. Layla: Whatever! *is locked in closet* SG: Should we let her out? Brandon: MAH GURL!!!!!!111111111 I'LL RESCUE YOU! *charges door and gets knocked down* *farts* TAU: *comes in, morbidly obese with warts, pimples, and moobs* I'm one of Sprink's buddies, too! Sprink: TAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111111111111 Brandon: *groaning* A little help? TAU: Is that Brandon? I'll save you, bud! *goes over to Brandon* Buddy, are you okay? Brandon: I was... but your breath really stinks. *faints* Sprink: *still eating* 'Sup? SG: Dude, half your posse is trapped and/or knocked out. And you're still eating? Sprink: Yup. A Gary's gotta eat. Toad: What's your last name, Gary? Poopsack? Sprink: No. Asshole. Safety Patrol Nalyd: NO CUSSING! *takes Sprink away* TAU, Brandon, and Layla: NUUU!!!!! Zinc: Might as well. *kicks Brandon in he groin, and Brandon turns into dust* Layla: What just happened? Some one let me out of here! SG: *opens the door, farts, closes it* Layla: OMG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! SG: Haw haw haw. Layla: *shirt vaporizes* MrD: *drooling* :o My perv senses are tingling! *locks himself in with Layla* *drools* Layla: I'm stuck in here with toxic fumes AND a perv? MrD: Let's have smex. Layla: You aren't bothered by the smell? MrD: I have no sense of smell. Layla: O_O *runs around in circles* SOS!!!!!!! SG: What is going on in there? Safety Patrol Nalyd: Someone's in trouble! Quick, let's break out the heavy artillery! *pulls out a naked barbie doll* TAU: I'm the only one of my posse who's still around! :D SG: *mimicks TAU's voice* Sh*t, yeah! TAU: THATZ MEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111 Nalyd: NO CUSSING!!! *takes TAU away* Sprink: *still eating, burps loudly* SG: Wasn't he arrested? Nalyd: He's on parole. Sprink: I always escape the law! ;) Parole Officer Cherry: Hello Everyone. I Am Chancellor Cherry. Zinc: NOOOOO! NOT THE NOOBS!!!!! Sprink: Him? O_O Take me to jail instead!!! Cherry: No, Sprink. I Like Your Stories. Sprink: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SG: Your stories are @#$%&, to be honest. Sprink: Nalyd, run him in! Nalyd: You can't be arrested for telling the truth. :| Cherry: You Will Never Get Me Alive! Bwahahahahahahaha! Sprink: Dang it. QOS: *comes out of the sky, riding on a naked Eva* Hahahaha. Nalyd: O_O GTG! *chases after QOS* MrD: *pauses from his smex* RUN!!!!!!!!!!! Sprink: *done eating, now 179246283639576235207526576057 pounds* Bai, Nalyd. WARNING: ''The following scene is extremely inappropriate. Only read if you're 50 and up.'' MrD: *slams into door* Layla: I'm going to give birth in a closet?! MrD: *takes out a condom* It's for you. >:D SG: Well. Let's let her spend nine months pregnant in there. Layla: *screams, runs away, bumps into the 179246283639576235207526576057 pound Sprink, gets stuck in between his boobs* Brandy, help me! Brandon: *still dead* Sprink: Schnup. Brandon: *comes back to life* LAYLA!!!! Sprink: *burps loudly in Layla's face* Layla: SPRINKY!!!!!! Principal Gideon: Yep, I'm the new principal. Time to go to your next class. *dentures fall out* Sprink: *can't even move* Brandon: I'll save you!!!!!! Sprink: *farts* Sprink: *magically loses 99999999999999999999999999999 pounds* Layla: You're skinny, or, whatever you were before, again! :D :D :D Brandon: :D Layla and Brandon: *make out* SG: I'mma go to our next class now... Brandon: *farts* Mr. Vargas: Hello, I'm your teacher. SG: MY BRO??!?!?!?!?! Zinc: FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU--- SG: Can we just make a fart joke and go home now? MrD: Poot. I'm going home. SG: *burps* Going home. MrD, Zinc, Toad, SG: *walking home, see a skeleton* Toad: Looks like Principal Redflare. SG: Yep. 'Day 3' MrD: *wakes up* Wake up in the mornin', feelin' really sh*tty. Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I see Layla's t*tty! Layla: EWWWW! YOU PERVERT!!!11111111 Sprink: Yo, Layla. Like, your audition for dat 2nd All-Stars thingeh was so epic. I have to let you in ASAP. Layla: OMGLEE! YAYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111 HEY LOOK ITZ BRANDEN!!!111 Brandon: Yo. Hey, like, I'm moving so I can't audition yet but everyone knows I'll get in. Even those losers... SG: Said the guy who got killed by a door... Sprink: Hey, Toad! Guess what? Toad: Ugh, what? Sprink: Blair's not in all-stars! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. SG: Wow... MrD: Blow it out your rectum, Sprink. Oh wait, you don't have one! Hahaha! SG: Anything for me, Sprink? Sprink: Nyet. SG: <.< Sprink: *falcon-pawnches SG in the groin* SG: ...I didn't even feel anything. :P Nalyd: NO PHYSICAL VIOLENCE <_> Brandon: Shut up Nalyd. Sprink: DID YOU GUYS READ THE NEW ATHLETICS?!?!?! Toad: Does just skipping to the elimination chart count? SG: I second that. Sprink: ZOMG YUR SUCH GROINS!!! >_< SG: He called us groins? :P Zinc: Is that even an insult? SG: That sounds like a bit of a compliment. If we have big groins then when we get la... *CN edit* Old Man Gideon: Salutations, folks. Layla: ZOMG, stop talking all weirdly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111 Old Man Gideon: Raising your voice is not the best way to solve problems. Brandon: He's right. Bothering the elderly is. *sprinkles flower over OMG* Gideon: Well, I find flowers quite pleasant. Sprink: Oh, really? Gideon: Ya, rly. Brandon: <.< *dumps books onto OMG* Gideon: I love to read, so this is quite a blessing. *takes out J.R.R. Tolkien's "The Hobbit"* Brandon: *dumps hot lava onto OMG* Gideon: I find lava very cool and refreshing. Layla: Yeah, you show him, Brandon! SG: This is so stupid. Gideon: You are all hob-knockers!